Recompensa
by YurioOta
Summary: Gracias a su forma de ser, su entrenamiento no era nada fácil, pero pese a esto Mirai, nunca se rendiria con ella. [MiraixPan] Relato perteneciente al reto de FanFics de la página "Trunks y Pan 4ever"


_|Recompensa|_

* * *

—Inténtalo nuevamente —sugiere, Mirai, con esa tranquilidad tan digna de él cuando no le tocaba enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, que amenazara con acabar la paz de la tierra. Justo como ahora.

—No es tan fácil como pensé—admite la que es mitad saiyan, mitad humana. Odia cuando no consigue lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere pero en ese momento le estaba costando terriblemente concentrar su energía en un solo punto, como se lo pedía ahora su maestro de entrenamiento.

Apretó los dientes, para intentar calmar esa furia que la invadía por no poder conseguir volar. Era verdad que desde hacía más de dos meses lo venía intentando con ayuda de Mirai, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía no conseguía más que fracasar, y vaya que esto le molestaba en demasía, ¡ella era una saiyajin! ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí misma una digna guerrera cuando no era capaz de hacer algo tan simple como volar? ¡Incluso su difunta madre, que no era de ninguna raza guerrera había conseguido aprender a volar!

Los nudillos de sus manos, comenzaron a ponerse blancos, a consecuencia de la excesiva fuerza que empleaba para apretar sus puños.

—Ven—Mirai, al ver, que la ira, comenzaba a marcar gran territorio sobre ella, tomó su brazo y la guió hasta donde se encontraban, antes de que la pelinegra rompiera parte del suelo con sus constantes golpes a causa de la frustración que sentía.

Ya estando donde él quería, le pidió que volvieran a sentarse sobre el suelo, Pan de mala gana aceptó y en un segundo estaban los dos como en el inicio; frente a frente, mientras que él sostenía sus manos.

—Intenta calmarte—ella cerró los ojos, siguiendo su consejo—respira hondo y una vez que sientas que la ira ya no es parte de ti, intenta canalizar tu ki, Pan.

«No va a funcionar»

Pensó para sus adentros sin mencionárselo a él.

— ¿Ya puedes sentir como la energía se concentra dentro de ti? —cuestionó, sin dejar de sostener sus manos.

«No va funcionar. Nunca funciona»

Admitía, que sentía como algo crecía dentro de ella, pero no sentía esperanza alguna por ello debido a que en otras ocasiones había sentido algo similar, y ese algo no resultaba ser más que su gran ira o frustración al fracasar en algo que realmente quería y en esta ocasión no tenía por qué ser la excepción

Sin abrir los ojos, y fingiendo que oía los consejos de Mirai, cuando en realidad no lo hacía, pensó en lo vergonzoso que sería ese momento si su padre o su amado abuelo vivieran para verlo, ¿una saiyajin qué no podía volar? Incluso a ella le parecía un muy mal chiste pero así era. Ella no podía volar.

A estas alturas no entendía por qué, Mirai se empeñaba en seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella, de qué le servía seguir entrenándola cuando más que una ayuda, le resultaría un gran estorbo en las futuras batallas contras los enemigos que amenizaran la paz de la tierra. Era mejor dejar todo aquello de una vez. Prefería eso a seguir frustrándose cada vez que lo intentaba, debía admitir que tal sensación en alguien como ella era como la peor de las humillaciones y no podía considerarla menos cuando ella no era ninguna humana ordinaria si no una saiyajin.

— ¿Pan? —llamó el.

—Te lo dije es inútil, no sé ni por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto.

Mirai, sonrió, ella era increíble, un poco rebelde y caprichosa como ninguna pero aun así seguía siendo increíble y ahora más que nunca lo veía.

—De acuerdo, si crees que es inútil terminemos con esto.

Pan, se sorprendió al oírlo, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Mirai, se había dado por vencido con ella? Se sentía un poco decepcionada por ello pero estaba bien para ella, después de todo no tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en algo que simplemente no rendía sus frutos como debía.

— ¿Así que por fin de diste cuesta de lo inútil qué era todo esto? —dijo, después de separar sus manos de él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—No, de hecho no pienso que esto haya sido inútil.

Pan, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Sabes algo? No volveré a intentarlo, se acabó.

—Pan, de echo tu…

—Es enserio, ya no volveré a intentarlo.

Y es que cuando quería podía ser muy terca y un auténtico dolor de cabeza y Mirai lo sabía.

—Pan, es que…

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la azabache.

—Esta vez no será como otras veces, no conseguirás convencerme.

El de cabellos lavanda, se dio por vencido con ella y habló de una vez.

— ¡Pan, estás volando! —Gritó al final y este simple grito bastó para que la recién nombrada volviera a su realidad y se diera cuenta de que su compañero no mentía, realmente estaba frotando en el aire, estaba volando. Y vaya que consiguió llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, tanto así que por la impresión terminó perdiendo el control sobre si misma a tal punto que por poco y termina estallando contra el suelo de no ser por intervención de Mirai, quien sin problema logró regresarla al suelo firme sin un rasguño.

—Lo conseguí—dijo sin poder creerlo, a la vez que se dejó caer sobre el suelo para reponerse de la impresión vivida.

—Así parece—Mirai, al igual que ella, se dejó caer al suelo, después de todo había sido una tarde agotadora para ambos.

—Y todo de lo debo a ti—dio vuelta su cabeza, para poder mirar a la persona, que descansaba a su lado, mientras, que su acompañante se dedicaba a mirar el cielo azul—creo que te debo una disculpa por todo lo que dije hace un momento.

—No hace falta, de echo fue bastante gracioso ver como asegurabas a morir que no podrías volar mientras lo hacías—empezó a reírse a la vez que recordaba lo sucedido, y no pasó mucho para que sintiera un gran golpe sobre su brazo y mentía si decía que no se esperaba algo como aquello de alguien como Pan.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que él decidió volver hablar, la verdad era que después de pensarlo y ser consiente de todo el tiempo que invirtió en ella, pensó que quizás se merecía un pequeño beso como recompensa, tal vez se ganaría un gran golpe al pedirle tal cosa a Pan, pero dadas las circunstancias prefería arriesgarse.

— ¿Pan? —llamo sin apartar la vista del cielo, claro que al no oír queja de la semi saiyajin, giró su vista para poder verla y al hacerlo se percató de que esta estaba durmiendo. Posiblemente se había demorado mucho pensando si debía o no pedirle un beso como recompensa por su entrenamiento.

«En otra ocasión será»

Se dijo, así mismo, y acomodó la cabeza de la azabache sobre su pecho para que pudiese dormir mejor.

* * *

Relato perteneciente al reto de FanFics de la página "Trunks y Pan 4ever"


End file.
